transformersmarveloverwatchuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Emily Oxton
Biography Motherhood She helped her son off of the road and told him that he was launched out of the bus by a large robot. When the Ambulance came, she held her infant daughter and climbed in Zeke's Ambulance and was taken to the Hospital. At the Hospital, she was informed by Dr. Averill that he son and most of her children have suffered a special form of amnesia. She thanked Dr. Averill before informing her son that he has amnesia, and has to cope with it. She told Zeke that she loves him. In the Hospital's Front Lobby, she calls someone and asks for a place to stay, only to be informed that she has family in the form of the Windsor Family. She was informed where her family lived, before telling her children that they're going to stay with family. She was asked by Michael what happened to their home, and she told him that she lost it to the bank. She straps some of her children in a car. She then told Zeke that everything was going to be okay, before she got in the car and drove away from the Hospital. She approaches her new home and rings the doorbell and meets Davina. She then informed Davina that they're family, and was welcomed in. She thanks Davina, before mentioning that she'll search for a job immediately, before moving on to talk about the rooming situation. She decided to place Zach, Elizabeth, and John on the third floor. She then allowed Zeke to live in the Attic. She is introduced to her cousin Jack by Davina and is offered help to find a job, to which Emily accepts. She told Jack that she'll enlist her children in school tomorrow. She then left the household with Jack and drove to the furniture store. At the store, she looked at beds and mentions that she can't afford them, only to be offered by Jack for him to pay for the beds. Emily thanked Jack, before talking about job opportunities. A few days later, she dropped Zeke, Michael, Natalia, and Annabelle at school and wished them a good day before leaving. Hours later, she picked up her children and asked how there day was and was informed by Michael that Zeke had drawn a suicidal picture. Emily asked Zeke why he would do that, before dropping her children off at home. She tells them that she's going to pick up John and Amy-Evie from preschool. She returned home and placed Elizabeth and Zach in a their crib. The Next day, she was given a call by the Headmaster, and was informed that her first-born child had lit the school on fire, leaving her shocked. She hanged up and called Jack. She later took her children to see Zeke in the Hospital, just in time to see him wake up. She then asked everyone to leave the room when her son began to cry. She told Hilde, Cadence, and Arthur to leave the room, then allowed them to remain in the room with Zeke. After the students leave, she tells Zeke that he's being released form the Hospital in the Morning and offers Rehab to Zeke. She asks Zeke why he tried to kill himself and was told about his depression. She then gave her son advice on life. She gave her son a hug, before leaving the Hospital. The Next Day, she helped her son into bed and told him to rest, before going downstairs. She then began to smile as her son joined the family for dinner, and gave her son a hug and a kiss. She offered her son help before being reassured that he would be fine, and she mentions that he's grounded. A few days later, she returned home from work with Jack and was left astonished by Zeke's Dinner Set up, and told him that she was proud. When Zeke made an announcement, she joined in giving Zeke a toast before resuming to eat the Beef Stew her son made. Every Legend Has a Beginning Nearly a Month later, she dropped her two eldest sons off at school, before leaving to work. Hours later, she left work to come pick Zeke up from school. She asked her son what was wrong with him, and didn't care to listen to his explanation, before leaving the school with him. On the drive home, she listened as her son explained what he did during lunch. She told her son that for the entire time he's suspended, he'll only do chores at school. She then encouraged her son to continue helping people, but to not get caught when getting into trouble. She dropped Zeke off at home and informed Mrs. Windsor that Zeke was suspended, before driving off to work. She drove back to Northern London and arrived at her work, where she idiotically dropper her keys. She then entered her work building, only to be stopped and scolded by her boss, Dr. Hart. She was defended by Jack, before being called to Dr. Doubleday's office. There, she is told that she'll have to remain hours after work to make up the work she placed behind. She then left to continue her work, and placed a hard hat on her head before heading in to meet her co-worker, Dr. Fresel. She grew annoyed when her co-worker, Dr. Pretorius, boasted about his days off, before conversating with Dr. Fresel about the Jet that they're building. She then spied a worker not wearing his hat and warned him, before continuing her conversation with Fresel. She was informed by Fresel that a soldier leaked some information about possible alien robots inhabiting the United States. She then came up with the name for the Jet Project, "Project: Steel Colossus". Hours later during After Hours, she continued to finish files with Dr. Hart and mentions that she misses her children. She was informed about Doubleday's cruel punishment for later workers, and tried to hurry finishing the files, only to type multiple errors. She managed to finish the files only to realize that she and Hart were locked in for the night. She began to conversate with Hart about Doubleday and mentions that they should send a complaint to the Government. She then attempts to call the Royal Family to help. The Next Morning, she was freed when Doubleday opened the doors, only to learn that she's suspended from her job. She argued with Doubleday about his punishments, only to be left infuriated about his carelessness. She then left work, only to discover her children at a Protest Rally. She tried to pull her son away from the protest and refused to let him protest. She lost her grip on her son and attempted to chase him, only to lose him. She then found her other children, and was left astonished when they wouldn't leave. She was informed about the actions of Headmaster Parker, before joining her children in protesting. ''A Growing Friendship'' TO BE EDITED... The Bloodshed War She was given letters from the Prime Minister, before her camp was attacked by Sokovians. She attempted to flee, only to be caught by Sokovian Soldiers. She was taken to Baron Zemo where she was asked a question. After answering Zemo's question, she was executed by Zemo. The Nature of War Part 1: Battle of the North Sea Powers and Abilities To be edited. Relationships * Oxton Family -Children ** Ezekiel-Amadeus Oxton -First-born Son ** Michael Oxton -Second-Born Son ** Natalia Oxton -First Daughter ** Annabelle Oxton -Second Daughter ** John Oxton -Third Son ** Amy-Evie Oxton -Third Daughter ** Zachary Oxton -Youngest Son ** Georgio Oxton -Adoptive Son ** Elizabeth Oxton -Fourth and Last Daughter * Davina Windsor- Family Member * Jack Windsor- Family Member * Dr. Doubleday -Boss * Dr. Hart -Friend * Dr. Fresel -Co-worker * Dr. Pretorius -Co-worker * "Henry Moses" -Huband; Deceased * Baron Heinrich Zemo -Killer * Hildegard von Zidlitz -Daughter-in-Law Theme Song To be edited.